elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
FW - Gojirob
' Introduction' My name is Robert Morris, aka Gojirob, a combo of my name and a certain large lizard from Toho Studios. Most of my Elfen Lied fanworks are available to be seen at Fanfiction.Net, linked below. Greatest Fanwork : I like to think that the Elfen Lied Wiki itself is this, though I would never try and claim sole credit for its quality or how its grown. In fact, I began my work on this wiki for a selfish reason : I wanted to find a ready, thorough, carefully checked comprehensive resource for Elfen Lied information, and it just didn't seem to exist. With over 10,000 edits (Say it with me : IT'S OVER 10,000?!) and five years on the task, I think I might be getting there. With that said, I write fan fiction that I am proud of, and Elfen Lied is among those titles I write for. I also do some art, mostly so far colorization of scenes from the manga. https://www.fanfiction.net/u/582256/Gojirob 'Fiction ' Elfen Liner Notes, stories set Before or During the series : '' Misdirection - Why is the younger Kakuzawa so intent on Kurama not interviewing a living witness to Lucy's work? More than meets the eye or any other sense is at work here. Ties to later stories. Kanae Has Her Say - In the afterlife, Kanae offers a warning that falls on deaf ears... Cold Shot - Three people who wronged a young girl we all know pay a karmic price (Set around the time Mayu moved in). Ties to later stories. The New Papa - Mayu wants to put aside her fears and trust Kouta; but life at Maple House makes that harder to do than you might think (Set three months after Mariko). Ties to later stories. Holiday Songs - Seven December Holiday Drabbles set in the Elfen Lied universe, set at points before, during and after the series. Course Correction - Trying to change your mind when destiny is fighting you can be difficult; trying to change it when someone opposing you thinks they're an agent of destiny can make it impossible. One man does what we were told he didn't do - can it make a difference in the life of a major character? Copying Nyu - Remember when Nyu cut her hair and pretended to be Kanae? What if, somehow, someway, that really was Kanae? In a sequel to "Kanae Has Her Say", Kanae has a mysterious new friend in the afterlife, also named Lucy, and together they cook up a scheme that rocks Heaven and Hell. Kanae is given her greatest wish--with, as you might imagine, several drawbacks. Religious overtones, not meant to prosleytize. Building My Nephew's Harem - Emiko, Yuka's mother, Kouta's aunt and the landlady of Maple House, watches as her daughter and her sister's son reunite eight years after Kanae and his father (also her secret lover) were murdered. One by one, more girls enter their lives, and Emiko ends up dealing with all of them. But the one that concerns her most is the innocent, infantile Nyu - whom she recognizes from meeting on that horrific night. On the fringes of the story, Emiko will come to a horrid realization. But does her family history have just as many secrets? This story displaces and replaces 'Horns', previously a part of 'Long Live The Queen'. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9222426/1/Elfen-Liner-Notes-The-One-Good-Day The One Good Day] - Can there be happiness, even for the tragic Number 28? Reading The New Girl - Snoopy classmates decide to spy on Mayu, leading to some interesting conclusions. The Girl With The Power - Her name is Haruno, and she quests to find her lost child - a horned girl the world will come to know as Lucy. A woman of no resources and not deeply intelligent, she still shows vast determination, and she will endure a brutal captivity and work with what little she has to thwart a madman's world-altering schemes. Inside Man - Based on the popular Creepypasta series, a discharged US soldier decides to become a contractor at a Japanese research center - and instead finds an island Hell. Can he get off it in time? [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11081897/1/Elfen-Liner-Notes-Air-Sea-Land Air, Sea & Land] - Chief Kakuzawa is speaking before a very interesting group of fellow travelers about two attempts to change the world, efforts led by hypocritical, self-deluded madmen, and we know how much the Chief hates those. But is this audience and this venue what they seem? A lot of cameo xovers - a whole lot of lumps-err cameo xovers. Direct Xover with Bioshock Elfen Lied Multiverse - On her way to one of her last battles, a confused Lucy finds herself in an arena where things don't quite go right. An epic rip-off-errrr, tribute, to a great web series, done with all affection. This is also an xover between my main-canon background series, Liner Notes, and my AU series, Other Songs. The stated xover with Dragonball is at the end of the piece. The Need - In medieval Japan, the Original Diclonii begin several unfortunate traditions A Vaxxing Opponent - After the war, Arakawa finds the one good thing she ever really did under unexpected criticism ''After Lucy's Death : '' The world they all knew changes forever during the events of 'Long Live The Queen' At The Stillpoint Of Destruction - Lucy and Nyu have left their dying body, and only the DNA Voice remains, intent on bringing the world down around her. Told from the Voice's point of view, can anything stop this force of pure hate? Partly based on 'The Seventh Wave' by Sting. Long Live Lucy - Kouta kept his dreadful promise. Now, as Nyu's family mourns her loss and her enemies try and take in a mixed victory, is Lucy really done with the world? She will not pass without notice. Anna And The Would-Be King - Anna Kakuzawa is made to realize the sins of her family, struggles to put them right, and gains a new home. So Shines A Good Deed - A small act of decency once saved a life; Repaying that act may not be so easy. Kouta's Birthday Gift - Yuka learns the secret someone close has been keeping, and it causes her to jump to conclusions. Nana And The Lucky Girl - Nana's chance meeting with a small child causes her to meet two people she never thought she would. Sisters Are We - Nana continues her joy from 'Lucky Girl', but a greater shock is waiting for Mayu when she accompanies her friend. Meanwhile, Kouta and Kurama gain a huge insight into Lucy's past and correct an old wrong. But a discovery emerges that will truly begin the Diclonius War. ''Wanta Has His Day - ''In a strange interlude, Wanta is joined by a dog from another manga/anime series and meets his peers- including a figure known only as 'The Great Dane'. ''Folly -'' A rogue state has its own Diclonius, and the power once closest to it feels its hand is forced. Kouta faces a challenging new job and a very crowded Maple House. The girls change their sights; Yuka makes a choice. The War Of The Horns begins in earnest. ''Alternate Universes : '' Other Songs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5- A series of AU Drabbles of what could have been in short form. Bright Window - In this AU, a change in timing saves one small life and also changes absolutely everything else. For those who love Elfen Lied enough to see it turned upside down. The Girl At Eleven ''- What If the story of Kaede's traumatic life at the orphanage were a 1960's episode of "The Twilight Zone"? Submitted For Your Approval... ''Bright Window 2 : Sitting At The Feast - Continuing the story of Kaede and her new family ; Father Junichiro, Mother Emiko, her sisters Yuka and Kanae, and her brother Kouta. Despite some rough spots, our horned girl has never been happier. But if Kaede never became Lucy, that doesn't mean there aren't other monsters. Also, the girls may be sisters, but their eyes are still on their adopted brother. A work in progress. Lady Of The Horns - What happens when a hidden king, an Elf Prince and a Dwarf, in hiding after their Fellowship was broken, hear a song about an outcast girl with horns? The Brave, The Bold and The Diclonius - Evildoers beware! Young Lucy has a familiar and fierce protector--and so does the Puppy. Set up like a teaser intro from the animated Batman : The Brave And The Bold series. Now with a sequel chapter! Girl Meets Lucy - Lucy 'takes on the world' of Riley, Maya, Lucas and their cohorts when the class reads a certain manga series that may be too mature for them. Xover with 'Girl Meets World'. ''Parodies [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8622930/1/Kouta-Song-Parody Kouta] - A song parody set to the tune of 'Jesse' by Carly Simon (A Hit in 1981). Yuka doesn't want to give in but realizes she will anyway. A Menace To The Planet - Lynn Okamoto meets Kenny Rogers? A song-filk set to the tune of 'Coward Of The County We Didn't Start The Elf Song - A song-filk set to Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start The Fire' using the events of Elfen Lied. When the Piano Man meets the Diclonius Queen, watch out! [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9399062/1/Mariko-Song-Filk Mariko] - A filk set to the tune of "Guenevere' from the 1960's Musical 'Camelot'. The tragedy of Arthur's heart-torn Queen meets the tragedy of Kurama's troubled child. Chief Kakuzawa's Plans ''- Chief Kakuzawa is a lying sexist hypocritical bigot - and those are his good points. A song filk tribute set to the theme song to the 1960's 'The World Of Commander McBragg' cartoon shorts. Yeah, this one is obscure, even by my standards. Better You Tube it for reference. ''Kurama - Kurama accepted a honey-pot of a job, and finds it less and less acceptable by turns. A song filk set to the tune of 'The Logical Song' by Supertramp. Arakawa - From stooge to player-and back to stooge again. The moral quandary of an ascended comic relief character with a lot to answer for. A filk set to the tune of 'Barracuda' by Heart. Shirakawa's Day - Shirakawa made some choices, now frozen in amber forever, and she will hear them replay. A song filk set to the tune of 'Another Day' by Paul McCartney, a song once derided as fluff by his former collaborator, John Lennon. Papa, Hear Nozomi Sing - Nozomi has something important to say to her father-so naturally she chooses a piece from a Broadway show to do it with, like most teenage girls would. Set to the tune of 'Do You Hear The People Sing' from 'Les Miserables', as opposed to the version from Ibsen's Enemy Of The People - The Musical. Yeah. Please Say That There's A Way - Lucy sings of that thing she fears the most - the day Kouta regains his memories, and all that will mean. Set to the tune of Hurricane Smith's 1972 hit, 'Oh Babe, What Would You Say' Stay A Little While - Mayu makes a choice that she will never regret. Set to the tune of 'Give A Little Bit' By Supertramp. Scenes From A Maple House - Nana tells her 'Papa' Kurama how her life went after they parted ways, with aid of the one and only Piano Man. Set to the tune of 'Scenes From An Italian Restaurant' by Billy Joel. I'm Diclonius - Lucy sets forward some of her good points - and some revolting ones - to the tune of Monty Python's "I'm A Lumberjack" ''My Original Characters Hana Not a Diclonius, but a Human little girl named' Hana Hagiwara'. Hana was born to a couple when the woman's first daughter was born Diclonius, fathered by her first husband. After first being infected by Lucy when she was out about in Kamakura, her first husband met his end by way of the sudden heart attacks Lucy induced around town as well. This woman married the younger brother of her late husband, a man who had fled a wife who had become cold, distant and violent towards him, and like his new wife, he also had a daughter by his first marriage, though he was unable to get her away from his abusive former wife, partly out of fear. The would-be couple bonded ever more closely after Kurama arrived to take the woman's first daughter away, and Hana was born about a year later. But the story hardly ends there. Hana's connection to Elfen Lied is in fact very, very deep. For Hana's Diclonius half-sister grew up under Kurama's care to become Nana, daughter of her mother, Arika. As for Hana's Human half-sister? Sadly, she endured an abusive home life which she ultimately fled - this was when Mayu found little Wanta and eventually moved into Maple House, where Nana moved as well in time. It was later realized that Mayu's mother lost her sanity and ability to care about others when her beloved brother and his family were killed by the mysterious serial/spree killer, Kaze No Kaede, right in their own home. Kaze No Kaede, 'The Wind From The Maples', was the name police in the are gave this supposed killer for the noise they made in the red Maple trees in the area before striking. In fact, this killer was again Lucy, killing area families in order to have a place to stay overnight, until this became impractical and she instead stayed winters in seaside summer houses not occupied during the colder months. Hana in many respects owes her very existence to Lucy. One day very shortly after Lucy's death while Kouta was still in the hospital, Nana by chance encountered Arika and Hana while at a nearby park with Mayu, and the three hit it off immediately, with Arika realizing who Nana likely was. Due to the emerging Diclonius War, it was a month before Kurama could confirm this. A visit to Arika and her husband Kenjiro's house was arranged, and Mayu agreed to accompany her. Yet to Mayu's horror, the house was the one she had grown up in and been so horribly abused in - and it was also then she found out Kenjiro, her own father, was not dead as her mother had told her. The two daughters (now also cousins) tried to work things out with their parents. Kenjiro pleaded for Mayu's forgiveness and explained her mother's breakdown for the first time. Disgusted by an alternate version of events her mother had relayed about her, Mayu called Kouta to come get her and called him Papa right in front of Kenjiro. While Mayu does in fact forgive Kenjiro somewhat, the fact that it was his fear of her mother that kept her in that abusive household is harder to let go of. Kenjiro had once owned the home and lost it in the bitter divorce. With a new wife and child and in need of a home, Kenjiro found out that Mayu's sexually abusive stepfather had been killed in police custody, and heard that his victims were coming forward and making the life of his ex-wife so miserable, she was prepared to flee Kamakura. Kenjiro demanded to buy the house back for little money, and custody of Mayu as well. The mother sold it, but claimed Mayu was now a prostitute and Kouta her pimp. Swearing to do everything he can to earn his daughter's forgiveness, Kenjiro also thanked Kouta for giving her a home. The fate of Mayu's mother is not known, but some grim rumors abound. Hana was carefully told who Mayu and Nana were to her, and why, especially in Nana's case, she cannot tell anyone that she has older sisters. Based on a relative who had died of AIDS recently, Hana understood the concept of discretion and silence and agreed. Delighted by the concept of having two families, Hana has made Kouta promise to let her sleep over with her sisters, though Kouta joked he would need Yuka and the other ladies' permission. In her mind, Maple House has become a magic place her sisters went to before they came back to her. Mayu for her part cannot stay long in her father's home, the horrid memories proving too much, but she makes sure Hana never realizes this. Hana's bedroom was once Mayu's, and entering it is beyond Mayu's ability to contemplate. Hana is five to six years old, perhaps seven, and has the hair of a younger Mayu combined with the face of a younger Human Nana. Nana in fact is only about a year older than her little sister; Silpelit aging makes her appear nearly ten years older, though this has stabilized for some as-yet unknown reason since Lucy's death. As one might expect of a child her age, she has a deep affection for Mayu's dog Wanta, and wants a dog of her own - a request her parents are leery of. Mayu and Nana do resent Hana, just a bit, for having the life neither of them could have, but their love for her greatly eclipses any such petty feelings, and makes them both supremely determined that she will have everything they could never count on. According to Arika, the name Hana was one that she had chosen for her first daughter, before Kurama took her away. Nana was slightly bitter but quickly cast this off in favor of realizing that her little sister was named after her, and in her memory when she was thought lost. Perhaps not too surprisingly, given who her sisters are, Hana seems to have crushes on both Kouta and Kurama. Hana's first appearance was in ''Nana And The Lucky Girl Emiko Emiko Rinoshin is not an original character, strictly speaking. Rather, she is a fleshing out of a minor but extremely pivotal supporting character, that of Yuka's unnamed and rarely-seen (never seen in the anime) mother, the landlady of Maple House and likely Kouta's aunt as well, though the exact relationship is never once spoken of, and Kouta is never shown talking to her, except perhaps over the phone. In my stories, in particular 'Building My Nephew's Harem', she is an older version of Yuka, but without the nerves and uncertainty that drives her daughter. She has a lot more common sense and perspective than her young charges. In order to keep the story 'real' to Elfen Lied, Emi never participates in any of the events we know from the manga. She often deals with the events leading up to them or in their aftermath, and offers sarcastic perspective on the main cast's actions, like bringing a naked, bleeding horned girl home instead of just calling the police. She becomes particularly fond of Nyu, and is as angry if not even more enraged than Kouta when she later learns who Nyu really (or sometimes) is. She also cares for Mayu, wanting to protect her and not dismissing her worries about Kouta's intent while calming her fears. Emi in this case is the sister of Kouta's late mother ( who died after giving birth to Kanae ). Emi (named in my case for Emiko Yamane, the first heroine of the Gojira films) also has an incredible family secret. Emiko's grandmother was a woman married off by her wealthy family, who gave a generous dowry in order to get rid of one they saw as a disgrace, all for a condition of birth. In an inverse of Kaede, Emi's grandmother was hated by her family because she did not have horns. Her family was the Kakuzawas, and while this woman and her children were not born with horns, her granddaughters were. Beneath her bushy hair, Emiko has horns, as did her sister, though their children did not. So it is for Emiko, trying to guide her handful of a daughter, and see to the well-being of her wounded nephew, her extended families on both sides the cause of a war that could erase humankind. The worst part : again, also like Kouta, she still loves the now-dead girl they called Nyu, and misses her as well. Emi's presence does not change the story we know. But it shows some of its other corners, as she encounters many characters outside the main cast and tries to survive the events depicted. Emiko's life might have been very different, had she married Kouta's father, her late sister's husband, as was her original intent. I haven't really depicted Yuka's father, except to say he was a good man who felt he should not be living off the income of his wife's properties, until this became a resentment that drove him to get a job with an overly long and treacherous commute that eventually took his life. In rapid short order, Emi's parents died and her younger sister Lily died shortly after giving birth to her second child, Kanae. Emi administers properties inherited by her late sister, using them to pay for Kouta's upbringing and presumably his therapy after losing his family. She had always been close to Junichiro Kanbe, her sister's husband, so loneliness plus affection had the two as discrete lovers, not wishing to upset their children. I intimate that they met at holidays and such until that last fateful summer when Kouta met Kaede, and began to make plans for the future. When the bloody events of the carnival and the tragic train ride hit home, Emi briefly met Kaede/Lucy, and was scared enough by her presence that she showed her smarts and did not press her, despite noticing that the girl wore Kouta's cap, a gift given to him by Emi herself. TBC... DSC01779.JPG|Lucy enraged by Kouta's shooting Mayu7.JPG|Mayu and Wanta in a Japanese tobacco advert PennyWanta.JPG|Wanta goes 4-D! CastShot.JPG|A partly colorized cast shot from the manga's final chapter Category:Fanworks Category:Article